


tranquility

by killunya



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, idk if there's mistakes in this it's 2:30am kill me, nice tag, should this be G? i don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunya/pseuds/killunya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the world can stand still in some moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> oh man so. idk what im even doing in this like i'm so tired this is complete shit
> 
> again this should probably be rated G but there's SLIGHT mentions of sex probably so !!!! here i am

if there was ever a time where words could ruin a moment, this was surely one. nezumi and shion were wrapped in the tranquility of each other, resting in a place that seemed far away. during their time spent at nezumi's apartment, moments like these had always felt like they were in the eye of the storm together. the storm had subsided now, though, and their days could be spent in peace once again.

shion woke peacefully to find himself lying on top of nezumi, his hands behind the other's back. he lied peacefully beneath shion, blissfully unaware of his early rising. shion's blinked slowly, his eyes barely open due to his lasting grogginess. shion willed himself to lift his head a bit to look at nezumi after a while, though, wanting to indulge in his virgin beauty for a moment.

nezumi's face was dimly lit by the sunlight of the breaking dawn sifting in through their window. his skin looked as soft and pure as porcelain as his body rose up and down with every breath. nezumi's looks had been quintessential for the stage he took, thus being enjoyed by many before shion during his days as eve, though none of them had such an intimate experience with him as shion. perhaps it was the fact that strangers simply had the intent of corrupting the innocent face of eve, shion didn't know. what he was sure of was that nezumi was here to stay, and he was never going to leave again.

shion lied his head back down on nezumi's chest, closing his eyes once again. even if he wasn't particularly ready to fall back asleep again, this moment was as fragile as glass, and he didn't want words to shatter it.


End file.
